¿Cómo llegamos a esto?
by MapOfTheSuperpanicStation
Summary: (Traducción de How Did It Come To This?) Una muy loca y divertida historia sobre Muse. ¿Estás listo para cosas absurdas? BellDom. AVISO: Esta historia NO ES mía. Solo es una traducción. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a Lu82. FanFic original en inglés: /s/6490275/1/How-Did-It-Come-To-This
1. Capítulo 1: Perdiste: ¡Penitencia!

¿CÓMO LLEGAMOS A ESTO?

Tiempo: de Diciembre del 2006 en adelante (durante la era de "Black Holes")

Protagonistas: Matt y Dom (pero Chris tambien tendrá su momento de gloria de vez en cuando, lol)

Sobre el titulo: Por cuestiones de traducción, y sobre todo para no confundir esta traducción con el Fanfic original, el título está en español, pero el original en inglés, como pueden ver, es de la letra de "Time is running out"... adivinen de qué banda ;)

Aviso: los personajes pertenecen única y exclusivamente a ellos mismos... La fantabulosa y genial Lu sólo los "tomó prestados" para jugar con ellos y divertirse un poco... dice ella que: «Porque no importa cuánto los adoro, amo, admiro, etc... sólo es que es jodidamente divertido intentar hacer algo de parodia de todos ellos, 'exagerando' algunas de sus actitudes...»  
«Y no importa lo maravillosos, únicos, o magníficos que son Muse, disfruto describirlos de esta forma TAAAANTO»

De todas maneras, Muse probablemente esté un poco OoC (Fuera del personaje), solo algunas veces, se los advertimos! ;)

Además, esto sólo busca ser una ridícula y muy, muy, MUY irreal y divertidamente absurda historia, así que no tomen nada en serio, ¿Ok?

Y, desde que se convirtió en un hábito, por entonces, Lu (la MEGA GENIAL FANTABULOSA AUTORA DE ESTA HISTORIA) no se quería tomar la molestia de preocuparse (no es pecado) por poner las fechas y lugares reales de los tours. Todo será inventado (yo tampoco, para que lo tengan presente en futuros proyectos xD).

Una última cosa, muy, MUY importante: Lu (y esta, su servidora :D) garantizamos que en la vida real no tenemos nada, de verdad, NADA en contra de sus novias (bueno, ahora ex-novias, pero volviendo a la época en la que Lu escribió esto, aún estaban juntos), justo lo contrario, las ADORAMOS, son (o eran) dos parejas divinas :3 awwww! (Para que no haya confusiones respecto a la ex de Matt, aquí nos referimos a Gaia. Y con respecto a Dom, es Jessica).

Pero en esta historia sus novias no van a ser tan adorables como las solíamos ver normalmente, tanto Gaia como Jessica. Esto es porque, partiendo de que esto es una versión Belldom, a ambas (a Lu y a mí) NO nos haría sentir tan terribles con nosotras mismas (sí, tenemos corazón ._.) si sus dos insoportables versiones de ellas mismas, sean quienes pagan el precio, en vez de las versiones (reales) adorables… J

Así que pedimos disculpas, unas gigantescas, majestuosas DISCULPAS a ambas chicas!

Creo que seguiré repitiendo eso un buen tiempo.

RESUMEN: Dominic y Matthew han sido amigos desde… siempre. Les encanta pasar tiempo juntos, les encanta tener conversaciones largas, adoran su complicidad, adoran su habilidad de entenderse mutua e inmediatamente… Pero tal vez no aman solamente estas cosas… y surge esta duda interna después de lo que se suponía que debía ser sólo un inofensivo juego de cartas…

Ok, aquí vamos…

 ** _Capítulo 1: Perdiste: Penitencia!_**

—¿En cuál vuelta estaba? ¿La ocho? —se pregunta Dominic, mientras se sopla las manos, calándose aún más cerca el cuello de su abrigo y disfrutando del calor que éste le da.

—No, en la nueve. Ya sólo le queda correr una. Y me parece mejor así, pobre Chris; creo que otra más probablemente lo mataría! —responde Matthew. Está parado afuera con su interlocutor, pero, contrario a éste, él sólo lleva un suéter de lana y parece bastante cómodo con eso.

Después de todo, Matt se está acostumbrando al lugar y al clima.

Esperan un par de minutos más, y por fin ven desde lejos la robusta figura de un extremadamente agotado y casi muerto Chris mientras que él cruza una imaginaria Línea de Meta.

—¡Diez! Lo logré, aunque creo que nunca había corrido tanto en toda mi vida! —dice éste último entrecortadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras se desabotona el abrigo. Tanto correr lo dejó bastante acalorado. Entonces se pone de cuclillas, con las manos en las rodillas. Su cara es una mueca de puro dolor.

—¿Tienes que armar tanto escándalo, perezoso? Por una simple carrerilla —Matt se burla de él.

—¡¿Qué?! Quizá no te hayas dado cuenta todavía de cuán grande es tu casa. Pero YO SÍ lo hice, partiendo de que corrí alrededor de ella… DIEZ VECES! —él reclama.

—Penitencia es penitencia! —afirma Dominic.

—Exacto. Y algo de ejercicio nunca hace daño —añade Matthew, intercambiando una mirada de comprensión con el rubio.

—Pero… pero… siento como si pudiera respirar! —protesta el otro.

—¿Y? No es como si tuviésemos un concierto esta noche, ¿o sí? Además, incluso si así fuera, partiendo de que soy el único que canta, YO necesito respirar muchísimo más que tú —indica Matthew, con plena consciencia de que es un tema sobre el que su amigo es muy sensible.

—¡Hey, yo también canto! —su interlocutor estalla.

—Hacer algunos coros y algunas débiles segundas voces aquí y allí no es cantar realmente! —el otro contraataca, gozando aún más del momento.

—Así que… Dom, oíste a Bells? Eso piensa de mí! —refunfuña Chris, girándose hacia Dom y actuando como si Matt no estuviera allí.

—Considérate afortunado. Por lo menos, a ti SÍ te deja cantar —Dominic suspira melancólicamente.

—Escucha, no es mi culpa si no eres afinado! ¿No recuerdas el desastre de "Blackout" cuando hiciste los coros? Tuvimos que dejarte fuera de eso para que sonara bien… digo, funcionara. Ya es demasiado que te permita cantar la parte del "Pa ra, pa ra" cada vez que tocamos el cover de "Can't take my eyes off you", pero por suerte yo siempre arreglo eso, cubriéndote con mi guitarra! —replica Matthew.

Chris y Dominic se miran entre sí, perplejos y estupefactos.

—Es tan malditamente cierto que el "Espíritu Navideño" hace que todos sean más amables —comenta Dominic sarcástico, mirando con las cejas arqueadas hacia Matthew.

—Parece que la Navidad no tiene ningún efecto en él… o más bien logra el efecto contrario —añade Chris, viendo a Matthew de la misma forma.

—Tal vez. De todas formas, Chris, te pudo haber ido peor que eso, ¿no crees? También te podría haber obligado a nadar en mi lago, después de todo. Y, por favor, noten que es INVIERNO, así que no suena a algo agradable, y mucho menos saludable —ataca Matt de vuelta.

—Por última vez… Matt, ¡NO ES tu lago! —exasperado, Dominic rueda los ojos.

—Bueno, es como si lo fuera —el otro se encoge de hombros.

—Déjame recordarte que debes compartirlo con un cierto Mr. Clooney! —insiste el rubio.

—Uff, no me hagas acordarme de ese insoportable cabezota de Don Hollywood que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que andar por ahí con su yate inalcanzable lleno de chicas hermosas! ¡Espero que se ahogue con todo el Martini que bebe! —el pelinegro refunfuña molesto.

—Vamos, Matt, también tú tienes a una chica hermosa! —Chris lo consuela, mientras se pregunta por qué está haciendo eso, después de todo lo que Matt le dijo.

—¡Sí, pero él tiene más que una! Además, tampoco tengo un yate inalcanzable. Corrección: No tengo NINGÚN tipo de yate —el otro protesta.

—A veces no puedes obtener todo lo que quieres… —empieza Chris, pero Matt ni siquiera parece estar escuchándolo, absorto como está en sus maquinaciones absurdas.

—¡Uhm! ¡Debí haberle preguntado a todo el personal si, después de hacer el vídeo de "Starlight", podía quedarme ese barco… como recuerdo! —Matt piensa en voz alta, acariciándose el mentón.

—Sí, sí Matt. De seguro te hubiesen dejado hacerlo. Después de todo, me quedé con el lanzacohetes… parece una justa petición para mí —comenta Dominic, con su sarcasmo previo.

—¿Qué les parece si entramos? Preferiría mejor no desarrollar una neumonía … —Chris cambia el tema y luego se voltea hacia Matthew—. Aunque creo que hay una cierta persona a quien no le importaría demasiado, partiendo de que soy del tipo reemplazable —añade, bastante ofendido.

La única respuesta de Matt es estallar de risa.

—Oh, vamos, grandulón! Después de todos estos años juntos, ¿todavía no eres capaz de darte cuenta cuando sólo estoy bromeando? —Matt le da unas palmaditas en el hombro amistosamente, mientras caminan hacia la entrada de la casa.

Dom se acerca, mirando con esperanza al ojiazul.

—¿Estabas bromeando también sobre mí? —se atreve a preguntar.

—Cielos, Dom... no. Yo hablaba muy en serio contigo. Lo siento, amigo mío, pero eres un caso perdido. Debes aceptar que no puedes cantar! —le informa Matt, acariciando su hombro. Pero, a diferencia del gesto anterior, este es sólo para consolarlo.

Vuelven al gran comedor de la casa, sentándose otra vez alrededor de la mesa, mientras Dominic no pierde tiempo barajando las cartas para una nueva partida de póker.

Los tres chicos están disfrutando un más que merecido descanso, después de acabar con el tour en Europa, para recargar baterías antes de iniciar el de América.

Y como el receso coincide justo con las vacaciones de navidad, Matthew decidió invitarlos a todos a su villa, en Como, con sus respectivas novias también, por supuesto. Sus chicas habían dedicado toda la tarde a las más frenéticas compras, quizá también para buscar algunos regalos de último minuto... Y a Como ciertamente no le faltan tiendas.

Así que, los chicos han aprovechado eso para divertirse con un agradable juego de póker. Pero, para cambiar las reglas un poco, y convertir esto en algo no tan importante, y de algún modo, también algo más infantil, en vez de usar dinero, decidieron pagar las apuestas con penitencias. El que gane, elige la penitencia.

En la primera ronda, Matthew ganó, y ya vimos que el pobre de Chris tuvo que sufrir las consecuencias.

—¡Mi venganza será implacable! —Chris jura mientras toma sus cartas.

—Mejor deberías rendirte. Tú sabes, a la Diosa de la Fortuna no le agradas mucho —Matt provoca al anterior, al tiempo que coge las suyas.

—Ella podría cambiar de opinión, quizá —el otro contraataca, y entonces, reina el silencio.

Chris casi no puede creerlo mientras descubre incluso hasta la quinta carta. Tal vez, en su mano, de ese modo tan desordenado, esas cartas no parecen tener mucho sentido. Pero sólo basta con verlas en el orden correcto, y... el demonio que ahora sí tienen sentido, mucho.

De todas maneras, hace que sus amigos no logren darse cuenta de nada.

Dominic no está feliz con sus cartas, así que sabiamente decide retirarse.

En cambio, entre Matthew y Chris el desafío sigue abierto, tratando de engañar al otro con sus expresiones.

"Él sólo está fanfarroneando. Sé lo que hace... ¡No puede tener una mano de póker mejor que la mía!" piensa Matt, decidiendo que es hora de "Ir".

—¡Te reto a superar esto! —lo provoca excesivamente confiado y audaz, mostrando un Trío de tres Ases, un 7, y una Reina.

Chris finge estar asustado, y luego estalla en una carcajada.

—¡Me atrevo a superarlo! —éste exclama, mostrando con una sonrisa de triunfo un Full de tres Reinas y dos 6.

Parece que el único As que a Matt le faltó para formar un Póquer, le ayudó a perjudicarlo de la peor forma.

—¡Perdiste: Penitencia! —Chris declara, con una risa malvada, mientras busca la mejor venganza de todos los tiempos—. Debes... uhm... debes... —masculla, hasta que es iluminado por una repentina idea algo pasada y bizarra, pero diabólicamente brillante—. ¡Debes besar a Dom!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —es la respuesta que obtiene de los otros dos, al unísono. Están más que perplejos y en shock.

—Me escucharon bien! —confirma Chris.

—Hey, ¡es Bells quien tiene que pagar la penitencia! ¿Por qué me involucras a mí también?

—Te estoy metiendo en esto, ¡porque fuiste tú quien le sugirió a él hacerme correr alrededor de esta endemoniada villa! —indica Chris.

—¡Pero fue él quien aceptó mi sugerencia! —el rubio protesta.

—¡No me importa, van a pagar duro por ello, ambos! —el otro los amenaza.

—Bueno… no es tal venganza para mí. Es decir, vamos, sólo es un beso, no es nada…. Voy a satisfacerte ahora mismo —comenta Matthew, aproximándose a Dom, quien lo mira con gran turbación… mucho más que nunca, casi tentado a retroceder.

"¡Al diablo con «Voy a satisfacerte ahora mismo»! ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer? De ninguna manera yo…"

Algo interrumpe las cavilaciones del rubio. Es Matt, quien con un salto felino, ha logrado atraparlo, y entonces lo abraza, dándole… sólo un ruidoso beso en la mejilla.

—Ya está. ¡Ahora podemos volver a jugar! —el pelinegro afirma, tratando de volver a la mesa, pero Chris impide que lo haga, parándose en frente de él.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? Ni siquiera lo intentes, Bells. ¡Sabes mejor que yo qué clase de beso estoy esperando de ustedes dos! —Chris le advierte, con un tono de voz al que no puedes mostrar ningún reproche.

—¡Oh, vamos Chris, olvídalo! Quiero decir… ¿quieres castigarnos? Okay, busca otra forma… no sé… haznos jurar que no beberemos ni una sola copa de vino por un mes entero… —sugiere Matthew, pero inmediatamente después, Dom y él se miran el uno al otro en profundo escepticismo—. ¡Oh… al carajo con lo que acabo de decir! ¡Sólo besémonos y acabemos con esto de una puta vez! —decide. El rubio parece resuelto también.

Empiezan a acercarse el uno al otro, pero, aunque les tome a ambos sólo unos poco segundos, parece que durara horas.

"Vamos, Matt, podría ser peor… al menos, no vas a besar al inaguantable de Clooney", el chico se consuela a sí mismo, en lo que está más y más cerca, cerrando sus ojos.

"Por Dios, Dom, has pasado por cosas peores… como cuando Matt arrojó su guitarra a tu cabeza, al final de un show… No, pensándolo bien, fue mejor que esto… ¿o tal vez no?", el otro piensa, cerrando sus ojos como su amigo lo hace.

Y cuando sus bocas por fin se encuentran, después del titubeo inicial, algo inesperado se enciende.

El rubio hace correr sus manos por el cabello de Matt, el mismo cabello que se había vuelto de casi todos los colores, año tras año. Y Dom debía admitirse a sí mismo que nunca hubo un color que pensó que no le quedara bien. Ni siquiera un absurdo y raro rubio que se había dejado por un tiempo.

Porque Matthew y lo excéntrico van de la mano.

Su estilo es excéntrico. A veces su actitud es excéntrica. El beso que están compartiendo es excéntrico. El hecho de que no se ha terminado aún es excéntrico. Y sobre todo, lo que Matt le está haciendo es excéntrico.

Sí, porque el moreno está acariciando su rostro lentamente, con ambas manos. Casi como si él quisiera memorizar sus características, como si estuviera a punto de crear la más maravillosa sinfonía en el mundo, y para hacer eso, él necesitara desesperadamente cada una de esas notas.

Y mientras su beso empieza a convertirse en algo más apasionante, sólo les toma unos pocos segundos a ambos emitir un sonido que casi parece ser un gemido.

—Okay, ¡es suficiente, chicos! —Chris los para.

Matt y Dom sienten como si apenas hubiesen despertado de un sueño, devueltos duramente a la realidad.

Se miran el uno al otro, confundidos y estupefactos, tratando de leer en la mirada del otro lo que sintieron, pero al mismo tiempo, tienen miedo de descubrirlo.

—Y pensar que... se suponía que era una penitencia! —comenta Chris, aturdido.

—Y de verdad lo fue. Es sólo que... ¡estaba pensando en Gaia! —Matthew justifica.

—Exacto. Y yo estaba pensando en Jessica! —explica también Dominic.

Tal vez, Chris está incluso más desorientado que ellos, puesto que se sigue preguntando en su mente por qué, después de verlos, tiene la extraña sensación de que sus jeans se volvieron un poco más apretados inesperadamente.

"Por supuesto, era sólo porque estaba pensando en Kelly", trata de convencerse a sí mismo.

Un profundo e incómodo silencio cae, y dura por varios minutos.

Es Matthew el único que lo rompe, diciendo algo que refleja los pensamientos de todos los tres.

—Mejor deberíamos seguir jugando con dinero, ¿no lo creen?

Notas de Lu:

"No sé absolutamente nada sobre el póker. Sólo visité miles de sitios para aprender algo, espero no haber hecho un desastre!"

Notas de traductora...

Hola :) Mi nombre es Laura, pero por favor llámenme Lau! Resulta ser que me enamoré totalmente de ésta historia... puesto que nunca me había reído tanto con un Fic BellDom (no les haré spoiler, relajen la pelvis xD), y como es lógico, tuve que rogarle pedirle permiso a la espectacular Lu, autora de la versión original de "How did it come to this?", para que me diera el honor de poder traducirla y traerla a ustedes, pequeños devoradores de historias (normalmente me expreso así de raro ._.)… lo hizo, y aquí estoy :'D. Nuevamente le agradezco mil y una veces que me haya dejado hacer esto!

Lu, if you are reading this… Thank you… you are awesome! Don't worry, I'm telling wonderful things about you xD

Okay, okay, sé que me tardé como mil años en subir esto… pero prometo que será la historia más absuramente divertida que habrán leído en sus vidas ._.

Perdón por si ven muchas palabras repetidas, estoy trabajando en ello…

Esperamos que les esté gustando hasta ahora, pero siéntanse libres todos (humanos, perros, gatos, alliens, cydonianos, zetas… todos son bienvenidos) de decirnos su opinión… gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de leer :')

Los loveo,

Lau.

 **Traducciones raritas (o cosas que quizá no se entiendan).** Esta vez, los términos del póker (y Penitencia)

1\. **Trío:** Un trío, tercia o pierna (three of a kind) está compuesto por tres cartas del mismo valor y otras dos cartas distintas al trío y distintas entre sí. Cuando dos jugadores tienen trío, vence el que tenga el trío formado por cartas de mayor valor. En caso de que ambos tengan el mismo (situación posible en juegos con cartas comunitarias), se recurre a las dos cartas adicionales para desempatar. Primero se compara el valor de la carta más alta de uno con la del otro, y en caso de empate se comparan las segundas más altas.

2\. **Full:** El full house es una combinación de tres cartas del mismo valor más una pareja distinta. La mano Q, Q, Q, 4, 4 sería un full de damas y cuatros. El valor del full depende primeramente del valor del trío, y en caso de empate en éste, se compara el valor de la pareja.

 ** _*Nótese que fue sacado de Wikipedia xD*_**

3\. **Penitencia:** Aquí voy yo. No sé si estén familiarizados con éste término, pero, por lo menos, en el entorno en el que vivo, lo usamos para cuando alguien pierde, por lo menos, los juegos de Tingo-Tingo-Tango (Parecido al Hot Potato).. la penitencia es el reto que te toca cumplir si perdiste. Por eso lo puse aquí.


	2. Capítulo 2: No debiste

**_Capítulo 2: No debiste..._**

Para Matthew y Dominic no es fácil olvidar.

Para Matthew y Dominic es _imposible_ olvidar.

E inclusive Chris está perplejo y desconcertado también.

Para comenzar, una vez retornaron a la mesa, con el fin de iniciar una nueva partida, los tres chicos no hicieron nada más que simplemente mirar sus cartas, probablemente sin verlas en realidad.

Y esa total ausencia de actividad aún continúa por un largo rato.

Tanto que no estarían sorprendidos si, súbitamente, todas esas cartas saltaran a la mesa, con los Reyes en frente de ellos, uniendo los brazos con sus Reinas, mientras los Jotas se paran detrás, vigilándolos, y éstos dijeran: "Perdón, chicos, pero les está tomando demasiado tiempo. Si no les importa, volveremos al paquete", y después de eso, se fueran, seguidos por los Ases y todos los otros números. Obviamente, ninguna cosa así pasa durante esa tarde. Hubiera sido más probable en el pasado, tal vez bajo el efecto de algunos _'Hongos mágicos'_...

Cuando las chicas vuelven, ellos ni siquiera parecen notarlas.

Después de todo, Gaia, Jessica y Kelly están demasiado entusiasmadas por todas las bolsas de compras que mueven orgullosamente, como para preocuparse de nada más. Nada puede molestarlas, ni siquiera incluso la aparente catalepsia de sus hombres. En ese momento están justo en una importante misión: encerrarse en sus habitaciones y probarse una vez más toda la ropa que compraron, para verificar si hay alguna ínfima diferencia entre los espejos de las tiendas y los que están en la casa. Después de todo, eso les da a los chicos todo el tiempo que necesitan para recuperarse.

De todas maneras, durante los días siguientes, las cosas no mejoran para Dominic y Matthew.

Todo, de verdad, TODO les recuerda ese bizarro momento e incluso los aún más bizarros sentimientos que éste encendió. Y estar quedándose juntos en el mismo lugar donde ocurrió no los ayuda mucho, tampoco.

En cambio, Gaia, siendo una gran amante de todas las decoraciones navideñas, no dudó en cubrir la casa con todas las más típicas decoraciones, sobre todo miles de Muérdagos, e incluso Matthew ignora los lugares de donde podrían aparecer. Es por eso que, cada una de las veces que tiene que caminar por entre una habitación con Dom, ambos caminan con extrema precaución, mientras siguen observando todo a su alrededor, tan tensos como una cuerda de violín. ¡Casi como si estuvieran caminando por entre un campo minado!

Quizá porque, para ellos, pararse accidentalmente bajo uno de esos diabólicos muérdagos y cumplir su diabólica tradición, sería incluso peor que hacer que una bomba explote. Eso es lo último que necesitan, y el hecho más espeluznante es que si pasara de verdad, ninguno de ellos estaría tan reacio a hacerlo.

—Es el último día que son invitados en mi casa, y por ahora todo ha ido bien... —dice Matthew, mientras que los dos dan un paseo afuera.

—Sí. Encontré sólo algunos muérdagos, pero pasó cuando estaba con Jessica, así que... ¡es más que normal! —explica Dominic.

Al oír eso, Matthew siente una inexplicable punzada de celos.

—Las cosas no pueden ir mejor... —responde, fingiendo indiferencia.

Y, inexplicablemente, así, esa reacción casi deja abatido a Dominic.

—Imagina qué hubiera pasado si tú o yo nos hubiéramos parado bajo esos muérdagos con... ¡Chris! —el pelinegro exclama, riendo.

—La única palabra que podría describirlo es "¡Catastrófico!" Además, ¡creo que ya ser besado por uno de los miembros de la banda es más que suficiente! —el rubio contraataca, espontáneamente, pero se da cuenta muy tarde de lo que dijo.

Y la atmósfera se vuelve tensa una vez más.

"¡Oh no! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué he hecho?! Ahora estamos otra vez tocando el tema que juramos no volver a tocar. ¿Puedo retroceder en el tiempo, por tan sólo unos segundos? ¡Prometo que esta vez sí mantengo mi condenada boca cerrada!" el rubio se maldice a sí mismo.

Aunque tampoco es que el ojiazul esté para nada más calmado que el anterior.

"¡Ay no, aquí vamos de nuevo!... Ya, relájate Matt, nada grande ha pasado. Por supuesto que ahora debes hacer algo... No, espera, ¡no hagas absolutamente nada! ¡Y no hables!... No, espera, habla y cámbiale el tema, ¡inmediatamente!... No, más bien esto es aún mejor: cambia tu ruta, coge una opuesta a la de él, sigue caminando y regresa sola y únicamente cuando dejes de sentirte tan... tan... tan extraño...", Matthew se dice a sí mismo. Pero entonces, desde lejos, escuchan las voces de sus novias, y cuando ellas los alcanzan, los dos chicos las reciben con el mismo entusiasmo de quien encuentra un refrescante oasis, después de vagar en el desierto por días. Así que cada pareja busca algo de privacidad.

Incluso ésta vez Matt y Dom se rescataron a sí mismos. No pueden explicar de qué exactamente, pero sólo saben que se rescataron a sí mismos, a pesar de que casi pueden apostar que ese rescate no durará por mucho.

Chris y Kelly son los primeros en irse esa noche, para regresar con sus hijos a tiempo para la Víspera de Navidad. Dominic y Jessica se van a la mañana siguiente. Los tres chicos volverán a encontrarse justo cuando empiece el tour de nuevo.

Gaia está más que contenta de que la casa sea íntima y tranquila otra vez, pero desde el punto de vista de Matthew, ésta tan sólo está desierta y solitaria una vez más. El chico ama tener gente alrededor, aún más si la "gente" en cuestión son sus amigos. De todas formas, él sabe que la Víspera de Navidad es algo que se siente mucho mejor si se pasa en la intimidad de su hogar. Qué mal que ahora se empieza a preguntar si ésa es la persona con la que él realmente quiere pasar ese momento, en lo que observa a su novia esperando con ansiedad las doce campanadas del reloj, antes de lanzarse debajo del árbol de navidad, para desenvolver los regalos.

Como es fácil de saber, el regalo de Matt es el primero que ella decide abrir. Éste es el más pequeño de todos, y no es sólo por casualidad. Porque él sabe exactamente lo que Gaia quiere: cualquier cosa que venga de una joyería. Y usualmente la felicidad de ella es directamente proporcional al valor del regalo.

Gaia lo desenvuelve muy ansiosa, botando el pequeño sobre que hay dentro, sin siquiera molestarse por leer la tarjeta que había allí. No importaba cuánto tiempo le tomó a él encontrar algo especial para decirle, convencido de que el texto impreso que ya venía con el regalo no era suficiente.

Evidentemente, la chica parece preferir escuchar a su billetera, más que a su corazón. De hecho, tan pronto como abre la pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul, descubriendo el brazalete dorado en el interior de ésta, Gaia rodea con sus brazos el cuello de Matt, muy alegre.

—Ooooh, Matt... ¡no debiste! —ronronea ella, dándole un ruidoso beso en los labios, en lo que él casi no quiere responder, tan ocupado como está observando la rechazada tarjeta en el piso.

Además, después de todo ése tiempo juntos, él aprendió a leer entre líneas, así que sabe que el "No debiste", de hecho significa: "¡Ni siquiera intentes darme algo más, tal vez alguna cosa estúpida e infantil que sueles darme cuando vuelves de un tour!"

Mientras que él está todavía tan ocupado decodificando el mensaje oculto, Gaia le da un paquete un poco ancho, sonriendo orgullosamente:

—Esto es de mi parte, ¡Vamos, ábrelo! —lo exhorta ella.

Matthew empieza a analizar el objeto que tiene en sus manos.

"Uhmm... no. Es muy pequeño para ser un bote... Entonces, ¿quizá sea un certificado para comprar el Lago Como y finalmente nombrarlo "Lago Bellamy"? No, es muy grande para ser eso... Hey, ¿de qué demonios estoy hablando? Ni siquiera sé si un certificado como esos exista realmente... en serio lo dudo..."

—¿Qué haces ahí congelado? ¿Quieres abrirlo o qué? —Gaia lo trae de vuelta a la realidad.

Matthew la complace, desenvolviéndolo y levantando la tapa de la caja, descubriendo el atuendo para hombre que hay dentro.

Un par de pantalones y una chaqueta, totalmente negros. Estilo clásico, sombrío, refinado, muy elegante. En una palabra: banal.

Justo el tipo de estilo al que es alérgico.

—¡No debiste...! —exclama, con una falsa sonrisa y un aún más falso entusiasmo.

Pero eso sí que quiere decir: "No debiste" literalmente.

Qué mal que después de todo ese tiempo, Gaia también ha aprendido a leer entre líneas.

—¿Qué hay de malo con eso? —bufa ella, algo contrariada.

—Nada. Es muy bonito, me gusta mucho el...

—¡Matthew! —lo reprende.

—Okey. Es sólo que... ya sabes... este outfit... ¡no deja que mi ego se exprese libremente! —él confiesa finalmente.

—¡Aquí vamos otra vez! Amor, aceptemos la verdad: ¡Tu ego NO tiene ninguna noción del estilo! —ella contraataca, ganando una mirada fría por parte del chico—. ¡No me mires así! ¡Es la pura verdad! Por Dios, ¡ya tienes casi treinta años! No puedo dejarte ir por ahí, vestido como un...

—¿Como un qué? —la desafía a seguir.

—¡Un excéntrico! —explica ella.

—¡Mentirosa! ¡Sé que estabas a punto de decir "Un idiota"! —la acusa, actuando como si lo hubieran insultado.

—¡De hecho, estaba a punto de decir "Un demente"! Pero más o menos es lo mismo —ella se encoge de hombros—. De cualquier forma, hice que un asesor de imagen diseñara éste traje sola y únicamente para ti, ¡así que vas a usarlo en un montón de ocasiones especiales! —insiste.

"Oh, claro, seguro. Un funeral. Una vigilia. Todas esas cosas parecidas...", piensa Matt, algo molesto, pero luego la ve a ella acercándose, batiendo sus largas pestañas y haciendo ojos de perrito.

—Oh, vamos Matty, ¿de verdad queremos pelear por una estúpida razón como esa? —murmura ella con un tono meloso, pegando sus labios contra los de él.

"De hecho, tendríamos un millón de otras razones para hacerlo...", reflexiona él, dejándola profundizar el beso, aunque sea a regañadientes, mientras él no puede ayudarse observando a los otros regalos debajo del árbol y preguntándose, como furioso, por qué no hay allí ninguno de Dominic.

Notas de Lu y Lau: Eso es todo por ahora, esperamos que aún les esté gustando. Por favor digan lo que sea que piensen de la historia :D

P.D: Estamos seguras de que la real (adorable) Gaia no es para nada como la 'Gaia de esta historia' ;)

 **Traducciones raritas (o cosas que quizá no se entiendan).**

· **Catalepsia:** Fenómeno nervioso repentino por el que los músculos se inmovilizan y se suspenden las sensaciones involuntariamente. Más resumido: Pareces muerto pero no lo estás.

· **Hongos mágicos:** Recuerden (o si no lo saben se los digo) que Matt dijo alguna vez en una entrevista que los tres habían estado bajo el efecto de hongos alucinógenos que encontraron cerca del estudio de grabación cuando grabaron 'Plug in Baby' (valga la redundancia).

· **Muérdago:** Ya saben... aquella flor navideña responsable de que miles de relaciones florezcan (o también se marchiten) alrededor del mundo. La tradición dice que si tú y alguien más se encuentran por casualidad bajo el muérdago (al parecer la dichosa tradición no tiene en cuenta el género de la persona), se tienen que besar.


End file.
